gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mirror Park
For the Radio station, see Radio Mirror Park. Mirror Park is a suburban neighbourhood and park in Grand Theft Auto V located in East Vinewood, Los Santos. The neighbourhood is bordered by the Tataviam Mountains to the east, Murrieta Heights to the south, the rest of East Vinewood to the west, and the Vinewood Racetrack to the north. Character Mirror Park, like the rest of East Vinewood, is home to post-ironic hipsters driving Issis and drinking Bean Machine coffee. The area is based on Echo Park and Silver Lake, both in Los Angeles; and Newbury Park in Ventura County. These three neighborhoods are also known for having a high concentration of hipsters in residence. Mirror Park is primarily middle class. The houses are average-sized, and most of them are situated around the park or up in the elevation, while some homes are also under construction. Many of the houses in the area are also being rented out by Wolfs International Realty, probably due to gentrification. The layout of Mirror Park is quite simple. In the centre of the neighbourhood, there is the park itself. The streets surrounding the park are all lined with small houses. In the eastern end of Mirror Park, there is a construction project in a cul-de-sac. In the southeastern end of the neighbourhood, there are a section of streets made up of various different businesses; this serves as an area of commerce. There is also a Limited LTD Service gas station that comes with a convenience store located at the northern edge of the neighbourhood. Also situated in the north is one of two main sources of the Los Santos Storm Drain. Maintenance workers can be seen operating the machinery of the canal. Mission Appearances GTA V * Paparazzo - The Highness * Rampage 5 - Hipster Nation Transport Mirror Park is not served by the Los Santos Transit's metro lines, although there are still several bus stops along the neighbourhood. Buses can be seen frequenting here. Roads and Streets *East Mirror Drive *Mirror Park Boulevard *Mirror Place *Nikola Avenue *Nikola Place *Utopia Gardens *West Mirror Drive Places of Interest *Lost MC chapter Businesses *The Banjo String *Bean Machine *Betta Life Pharmacy *Better Oral *Bite! *Chico's Hypermarket *Cool Beans *Digital Den *Eclipse Pharmacy *Gabriela's Market *Hearty Taco *Herr Kutz Barber *Horny's Burgers *Leroy's Electricals *Limited Service *Mile High Organics *Mini Retro *Mirror Fashion *Mirror Park Tavern *New Do Barber Shop *Reflex Nails Beauty Salon *Squeeze One Out *Vinewood Sole Trivia *It is the largest suburban neighbourhood in GTA V. *The "2405" house from the first trailer is located in Mirror Park. *Mirror Park features a car seat cover vendor and dairy store based on a real vendor on Glendale Boulevard and Montana Street, Los Angeles, CA. Gallery MirrorParkAtNight.png|Mirror Park at night. LTDMirrorPark-GTAV.png|LTD Service gas station. See Also *Glen Park - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent of Mirror Park. Navigation Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Places Category:Places in Los Santos Category:Places in San Andreas Category:Parks Category:Areas